Disney Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry
by hogwartsstories
Summary: Elsa hates her life. Jack Frost, a Slytherin has been trying to make a move on her ever since the beginning of fifth year. What will happen if she gets to know him? ( Sorry bad at doing summaries )
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT'S UP GUYS? Okay, let's try again. Hi! My name is Hogwartsstories, and I want to make people ****HAPPY ABOUT MY STORIES .**** PLEASE TELL ME IF I AM COPYING ANY ONE SOME HOW PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO BE A PERSON WHO DOES COPYWRITE . On my previous story I deleted; "Disney the Hunger Games", It was a little well bad. Nope, ROTTEN! Okay, so can you guys who love grammar help me on those tiny details? PLEASE COMMENT AND FOLLOW IF YOU WANT . DISCLAIMER: I MIGHT BE COPYING SOMEONE OUT THERE MAYBE! PLEASE TELL ME! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THESE PEOPLE: DISNEY, DREAMWORKS, J.K ROWLING, AND SOMEONE I MIGHT COPY BY ACCIDENT, PLUS OTHER MOVIE BRANDS. P.S I'm sorry… Am I being annoying? Okay going to get really bad comments probably. I know I am :I.**

**Chapter 1**

**Hiccup's POV**

I hadn't really been noticed by any one except my friends. I wished I could escape this, but I can't. I had to concentrate right now for my O.W.L test. I wish I was smart as the Ravenclaws. I looked away from my test and tried to make out Jack's faint handwriting on a scrap piece of paper he was writing on. I frowned.

"Why are you writing She loves me, she loves me not?" I whispered.

Jack looked up and crumbled up his paper. He smirked at me.

"Hiccup, there are many secrets in the world that we will never understand."

I rolled my eyes and tried to think what to write for question 10. _What is the strongest love potion in the world? _

I finished the test although I thought I didn't even pass maybe. I glanced over at Jack again, who was drawing gibberish on the scrap piece of paper again. I looked at the paper and frowned again.

"Why the heck are you drawing that?" I muttered.

Jack had created a hastily drawn "master piece" of… Was that Elsa? I looked behind my shoulder at the back to see Elsa reading a book with Rapunzel sitting beside her, gazing dreamily at Flynn.

"Why did you do that?" I pointed to his drawing, while he was still working on the little details in Elsa's hair.

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"What are you talking about Hiccup?" I saw him flip the page to find a drawing of Quidditch.

I arched an eyebrow and was about to say something when suddenly, the bell rang and class was dismissed. I frowned. I watched Jack run off. I sometimes cant understand that guy. Merida caught up to me and smiled.

"So.. What's up?" She said.

"Nothing much." I said.

I didn't want to talk about Jack right now because I didn't want to be a gossiper like Rapunzel. Speaking of Rapunzel, she had just ran up near us to flirt with Flynn.

"Hi Flynn! Want to watch Jack play Quidditch today?" She asked.

"Sure." He grinned.

Flynn was a lady's man. That's how I described him. I wasn't really of a social person. Merida eavesdropped on Rapunzel and Flynn while I headed for the library. Merida caught up to me again and started blabbing about what Rapunzel's and Flynn's plans for the night were. I wasn't really listening because Elsa had walked in and raised an eyebrow at Merida.

**Elsa's POV**

"Looks like she's busy," I muttered.

I sat down with my Herbology book and started reading. Hiccup took a seat beside me and tried to start a conversation.

"So.. Jack was doing stuff that was pretty weird during class if your wondering." He said.

I froze. Literally. Frost was building up against my book, so I hid it under the table. Not Frost again. I winced.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow, trying to stay calm.

"Uh huh." Hiccup said.

Hiccup started explaining the whole thing. I looked at my hands while he explained. _Why did this ever had to happen to me? _I thought. Hiccup finished, and there was a moment of silence.

"So Jack likes you." Merida summed up.

I frowned.

"That doesn't mean anything," I said furiously.

I stood up and headed for Ravenclaw Tower, tears streaming down my face. _I hate my life, I hate him, I hate everything. _I thought.

**END OF CHAPTER HOPED YOU LIKE IT PLEASE TELL ME IN THE COMMENTS MY GRAMMAR MISTAKES PLEASE. REALLY SHORT CHAPTER BUT IT'S A TEST TO SEE IF IT'S GOOD OR NOT! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I see you guys like my story so far. I hope you like this chapter! Please remember to help me on grammar and tell me if I might be copying someone by accident. Anyways, shout outs to the next people to comment! { By the way thanks to and NotAvalibleGoAway Plus DisneyComicBookFan.} PLEASE FOLLOW AND HELP ME ON GRAMMAR . DISCLAIMER: I MIGHT BE COPYING SOMEONE BY ACCIDENT, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO DISNEY, PIXAR, DREAMWORKS, J.K ROWLING, AND OTHER MOVIE STUDIOS. **

**Chapter 2**

**Elsa's POV**

I wanted to shut everything out. I wanted to shut my life out. I could shut out everything, Just not my life. I walked into Ravenclaw Tower after answering the question- _Which came first? The phoenix or the flame?- _Which was easy { A circle has no beginning.} I walked in and collapsed on one of the leather couches. I opened up my Potions homework, but alarmed to see that it was all covered in frost and snow. I sighed as I tried to wipe off the snow and frost. I started writing with my feather quill. Milo took a seat beside me and offered to eat Bertie Botts Favourite Beans with me. I obliged and started munching on a chocolate one.

"So…" He said, munching on a honey one.

"Can you explain to me why I over heard Jack talking to Anna about you?" He said.

I froze. No! Why is Jack asking Anna stuff? Does he want to know me better by asking Anna questions? Thoughts quickly raced around my head.

"I don't think I can explain for once Milo," I said, trying to hide a curious look.

I decided to get out of Ravenclaw Tower and have some fresh air to calm my nerves. I breathed into the chilly fall air once I got outside. I looked around and to my alarm, Jack was on top of a tree, chatting with Rapunzel and Flynn. I winced and kept thinking _Conceal don't feel! Conceal don't feel! _As I tried running away. It was too late though, Jack had noticed me.

"Hey Winters! Want to join us?" He said with his sarcastic grin.

I turned around and started running.

**Jack's POV**

Wow! Am I that ugly? I jumped down from the tree and started running to Elsa.

"There he goes off again, chasing that _Elsa Winters." _He heard Rapunzel say to Flynn as he ran after Elsa. Eventually I caught up to her.

"Hey," I said casually.

Elsa ignored me and ran to Ravenclaw Tower. I winced. Great, rejected. I sighed and headed for the dungeons. I ran into Merida and Hiccup on the way- who kept staring at me. I gave them a questioning look, and walked over to them.

"Why are you staring?" I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Because, you keep running of to Elsa." Hiccup said grimly.

They left before I could say anything. Are they jealous or something? I shrugged. Who cares! I need to focus on getting Elsa to _friend mode_, not enemy mode. I rolled my eyes as I saw Vanessa flirting with Flynn in the common room.

"I don't think Rapunzel would like that!" I called, as Flynn couldn't stop smirking at Vanessa.

Flynn wiggled his eyebrows.

"Well.. Can Rapunzel stop my personality? You know I love hanging out with girls Jack." He smiled at Vanessa at the last part.

I rolled my eyes. I sat down on a armchair and started playing Exploding Snap with my friend Bunnymund.

**Elsa's POV**

Why can't he just go away. He has been following me all the time. I wish I could shut him out.

**THAT'S A RAP PEOPLE! XD I WILL BE GIVING OUT VIRTUAL FOOD NOW! NEXT CHAPTER IS SUSHI :P FOR ALL THE PEOPLE WHO HATE FISH AND THAT STUFF, TAKE A CHICKEN! P.S IF U DON'T LIKE CHICKEN OR SOMETHING TELL ME TO GIVE BURRITOS. CLIFF HANGAR HA HA :P!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! VIRTUAL CHOCOLATE, CHICKEN, AND SUSHI FOR EVERYONE AS REQUESTED! IF YOU WANT SOMETHING JUST ASK PLEASE AND I WILL GIVE IT OUT ! PLEASE HELP ME ON GRAMMAR AND SPELLING IN THE FUTURE . SOME SHOUT OUTS TO NotAvalibleGoAway, Angela { Yes, there will be future Jelsa, Ruegene, Mericcup, and other stuff .}, Shimmershine { She doesn't like him because he wants to make a move on her and she's afraid he might learn her secret.}, , Guest {Sorry! It doesn't show your username}, YouNameIt { You got the houses and stuff right, and I am putting Anna, Kristoff, Olaf, maybe Weaseltown, and maybe Hans .}, MJSMILE, Bleep Bloop1, Frozenwintersspring123 { Look up at Shimmershine.}, Anonymous Eskimo, and TiaTT {Sure}. Hope you enjoy! DISCALIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS AND SETTINGS! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO DISNEY, PIXAR, DREAMWORKS, OTHER MOVIE STUDIOS, J.K ROWLING, AND SOMEONE OUT THERE I MIGHT BE COPYING. ENJOY !**

**Chapter 3**

**Anna's POV**

Today was a nice day. I went out for a stroll and almost screamed. Jack was talking to Elsa! THIS WAS AWESOME! I couldn't wait to tell Merida and Punzie. I kept on walking to the lake to admire the beautiful scenery. I decided to sit down beside a tree and start texting my friends. Susan was the first to answer.

_S: What's up?_

_A: Nothing much, just hanging around the lake, you?_

_S: Derek is flirting with me again :I_

_A: Ignore him_

_S: K_

_A: Brb_

_S: K_

I had gotten a text message from Tiana.

_T: Meet me at the common room_

_A: K_

I passed Merida as I went past the Fat Lady to get into the common room.

"Hey Tia," I said.

"Hi." She said.

"So-" She started.

"YO! FLYNN IS IN THE HOUSE BABY!" Flynn had just busted into the common room.

I rolled my eyes. Tiana laughed. Flynn just smirked and left.

I yawned.

"It's getting late," I said, still writing the last sentence for my homework.

Tiana nodded.

"I'm going to bed," I said.

**Jack's POV**

Man. I could really wreck a party. Tonight was the Halloween feast, and I wrecked some of it. I wished Flynn hadn't accidently punched my wand when he was about to punch Hans after he kept annoying us, and people didn't try and step on it when it fell to the ground. My wand had gone mojo that night when I chased after Elsa and wrecked the party.

_Flashback_

"Elsa! Why do you always shut people out?" I asked, as Elsa ran to the Ravenclaw table.

Elsa ignored me and tried to sit down, but there was no more room. She glared daggers at me.

"Why do you always follow me?" She said coldly.

I couldn't answer that. Dang! Stupid Jack! Stupid Jack! Elsa turned and was going to head to Ravenclaw Tower.

"WAIT!" I said a little louder than I meant too.

Everyone turned to look at me.

"Um…" I glanced up and instinctively grabbed my wand.

Of course! This year they were decorating the ceiling with bats…. Great! This was the perfect timing for my wand to go crazy. My wand had turned someone's nose the size of a elephant's ears, it had turned a bowl of food into goo, and it had turned some bats into… DOVES? I sighed, as the Slytherin Head of house pulled my ear and told me to go to detention.

**Elsa's POV**

I wish he could leave me alone. I had to open a window to let some of my powers out after the "event". _He cant know my secret! He cant! _I kept thinking. I kept breathing in and out to calm my nerves. I kept looking at the lake to try and find the giant squid. _Conceal don't feel! Conceal don't feel! _Something just snapped in me after that. _No! I can deal with it!_ I stormed into the bunkers and went to sleep.

**Hiccup's POV**

Wow! Who knew Jack could be such a party pooper! I laughed a little when he got pulled into detention. A few of the Slytherins were laughing like crazy because of the kid with the gigantic nose. They just couldn't stop grinning at the sight of him. The poor guy who got hit with the spell was Olaf. The headmaster- The Wizard*- fixed everything in a blink of an eye. He was the most powerful wizard in the world, that guy. I yawned. I had a feast alright,- Pumpkin pie, turkey, warm milk, and a plate of salad- it made me feel a bit drowsy though. I ran to the Hufflepuff common room to pass out in the bunker. I collapsed on the bed and dreamed about Jack, Olaf, Elsa, Anna, Merida, and the rest of the gang, with me eating pumpkin pie.

**THAT'S ALL FOLKS! NEXT CHAPTER IS PUMPKIN PIE! ENJOY YOUR SUSHI, CHICKEN, AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF FOR NOW THOUGH! ! P.S: I WILL ALWAYS BE A POTTERHEAD ! P.S.S THE WIZARD IS FROM DISNEY'S OZ THE GREAT AND POWERFUL :)!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Have some pumpkin pie ! Okay, so I might change the Rapunzel and Pitch part in Chapter 2, because I think someone said I was copying a person. No copy write here . SPECIAL SHOUTOUTS TO….. EVERYONE! NO ONE IS LEFT OUT HERE! HERE, IM GENOROUS TODAY, SO I'LL GIVE YOU WARM MILK TOO! WHO DOESN'T LOVE MILK? Okay, that was a weird question cause lots of people do. Anyways, enjoy ! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, SETTINGS, AND OTHER THINGS :)!**

**Chapter 4**

**Rapunzel's POV**

I grinned.

"That's perfect Pascal!" I smiled, as I looked at Pascal in the new outfit I made him.

Pascal was wearing a tiny mini Hogwarts Ravenclaw uniform. If chameleons could talk, I bet he would say "Why me?"

We headed for an empty classroom to study for Potions. I don't think I should have stormed in without knocking. Anna was making out with… Was that Hans? I tried to walk out quietly, but of course, Anna had to notice.

"Um.. Hey." They broke apart.

"Hi, cant chat," I said flatly.

I ran out of the classroom. Sure, I was happy for Anna finally finding romance, but with Hans? No way! It just seemed wrong. I thought that Kristoff would suit her better than Hans. He was sort of cute in a way, but he wasn't her type of guy. I headed for the Breakfast table, No one can study without a perfect meal.

"Punzie! Wait up!" I heard Anna call after me.

I turned around and saw her a few feet away from me.

"Yeah… Can you keep that kiss, just our little secret?" Anna asked, politely.

I paused to think.

"Um… Sure, anything for my best friend," I said.

She smiled and walked away to the Gryffindor Table. At least I didn't make my friend mad. I walked away to Ravenclaw Table and sat beside Elsa, who was sitting there reading a book.

"Hey," I tried to start a conversation.

"Hi…" Elsa looked a little uncomfortable around me.

I started munching on my bacon and eggs like a pig.

"So…" Merida broke the conversation.

"Hey guys! Guess what?" She smiled.

"What?" Elsa asked.

"Guess who got picked Team Captain in Quidditch in Gryffindor?" She smiled again.

"You?" I asked, excited.

"Yep!" Merida looked like she was going to explode from the information.

"I still can't believe it took so long though!" I said.

"Yeah, people wanted to be Team Captain so bad, we had to take a vote by the end of last month, because everyone was so good." Merida said. { Its December now.}

Elsa nodded in approval for her friend and muttered something to Merida and left. I sighed.

"I wish she could loosen up a bit! I want to be her friend," I said to Merida.

"Don't worry, she will… Someday." Merida said.

**Jack's POV**

Hmm. It's great how Potions class can get your creativity juices flowing. I had just gotten a shipment from the "Rebecca's Pranks Always Solves The Problem*" { Yeah they do}. Inside the carefully taped boxed, were potion ingredients**. It was for a love potion! Hmm... Flynn said it was illegal in Hogwarts... but is it? I frowned.

"Jack!" Mary*** just had to ruin everything.

"Yeah?" I said, hiding the box.

"Have you seen my diary?" She asked.

"No." I said flatly.

"I'm going to check under the beds." She looked under my bed.

"Jack, what's this?" She carried the box up.

"Uh, it's new brooms for the Slytherin team." I lied.

"Oh, okay." She dropped the box carefully.

Whew! That was a close one! I was no potion expert, but I had bought a potion book when I was getting my supplies for school. The shop owner said it was too dangerous even though I was in fifth year, but I knew she would say that, so I ripped some pages out and stuffed them in my bag when no one was looking.

Oh! this was going to get exciting! I could finally get Elsa to finally loosen up a bit.. and finally get to know her. I started adding the ingredients to a "borrowed cauldron" from the potions room.

*** Ever heard of Spy Kids 4? { Hey! I did say I would use other movie brands!}**

**** Jack is stinking rich**

***** Fake name for Jack's little sister { Had to make one up though.} That's it folks! Enjoy your pie and milk! By the way, these are the people in the houses:**

**Ravenclaw:**

**Elsa, Rapunzel, Milo, and Belle.**

**Gryffindor:**

**Merida, Kristoff, Mulan, Shang, and Flynn.**

**Hufflepuff:**

**Anna, Hiccup, and Olaf.**

**Slytherin:**

**Jack, Hans, Pitch, Vanessa, Bunnymund { Can't choose which house}, and Gaston.**

**Okay! That's a rap :) P.S WARNING THIS IS A CLIFF HANGER! :p**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey fans :P! Have some pasta! Anyways, enjoy chapter 5! Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or settings! All rights belong to Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, other movie studios, and J.K Rowling!**

**Chapter 5**

**Jack's POV**

I'm tired, but the love potion looks good. The type was Cupid Crystals. It's a good bright shade of pink. I shove it in my robe and head for breakfast. There she is, sitting eating pancakes at the Ravenclaw table. I let out a sigh and sit at the Slytherin table. I gobble down my bagel quickly and head for class. First we have Herbology with the Gryffindors.

"Today we will be…." I wasn't listening.

I was staring off into space, thinking about Elsa. I could finally get to know her for about 24 hours! Well, maybe if I could just order some more ingredients.. it could last longer. Finally! To get to know that mysterious Elsa. I just couldn't stop thinking about her, even when I was trying to concentrate to listen to what to do for homework.

Finally, a break from classes! I paused to think about where Elsa would be right now. Probably, the library. I started walking speed walking to the library. There she was, reading a book.

"Hi," I sat down beside her and tried to start a conversation before the love potion came in.

"Go away Jack." I get that a lot from her.

"Just asking… Want to drink this?" I handed her the bottle with love potion in it.

She stared at it. She opened the cap and brought it up to her mouth, but then splashed the whole thing onto my body.

"Not even over my dead body!" She stormed off, looking very pissed.

Great! She probably knew I was going to do that eventually. I sighed, and headed for the bathroom.

**Elsa's POV**

Man, that guy just wont quite! I was so pissed at him right now, I wanted to throttle the guy and throw him into the lake. I sighed. I had over heard Rapunzel saying yesterday that she wished I could loosen up a bit. I wish I could, I just didn't want to. I needed to keep it in, Conceal don't feel. I sighed. I decided to visit the Headmaster. He was the only one who knew my secret, the only one I could trust, because… He was my god father, and the only parent I had left.

"Elsa, you need to forget about your powers." He said.

"I cant! Cant you see?" I said.

"There is only one way to get rid of your powers." He continued.

I suddenly looked at him, pleading in my head to stop the horrible nightmare of my powers.

"Only true love can stop it." He said quietly.

There was a moment of silence and I nodded my thanks and left. I sighed. _Why me? Just why me? _I kept thinking. I sat down in the common room. _Why me? _I repeated, but something snapped in me. _I have to do it. _I sighed. Tomorrow I will meet Jack Frost, and become friends with him, I thought.

**Flynn's POV**

Rapunzel can be annoying sometimes.

_Flashback:_

"Flynn!" Rapunzel whined.

"Uh huh." I was busy getting on my broomstick to practice Quidditch with Jack.

"Can you please hurry? I want to show you my new outfit for Pascal!" She said.

I heaved a big sigh.

"After okay?" I flew up to Jack.

"God, she can be annoying sometimes." I said.

"Fine be that way." I heard Rapunzel mutter. She left.

_End of Flashback_

Wish she could stop bothering me. I sighed. Now I'm regretting ignoring her, I'm so used to her around me.

**Anna's POV**

I don't want to fall for that guy again. I was wrong about Hans, it wasn't true love. I hated that guy now. I thanked Kristoff a million for saving me.

_Flashback:_

"Anna! Come on!" Hans had cornered me.

"No! Leave me alone!" I said.

I banged my fists on his chest when he got closer. I did everything, to get rid of him, but he just got closer and closer. Kristoff came bursting in when I screamed at the top of my lungs. He took Hans down with only three punches and a kick in the groin.

"Th- th-ank you." I said, shaking.

He nodded and I left.

_End of Flashback_

I was so happy I wasn't harmed.

**Enjoy your pasta! Yay Italian food! **


	6. Apology to Angela

**Apology to Angela. **

**I'm really sorry! I don't have a lot of time to read comments, today I had the time to. Anyways, I'm just asking, PLEASE HELP ME! ! Anyways, I apologize! I'm not good at grammar :P, because I'm really young and haven't explored the whole entire word of English. PLEASE HELP ME! BIG APOLOGY TO YOU ANGELA! HAVE SOME EXTRA PASTA! ANYWAYS, NOT A REAL CHAPTER TO YOU READERS!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey fans! Uh, so we kind of gotten on the wrong foot Angela.. Just check out my Apology. Anyways, I'm going Canadian today, so have some pancakes with maple syrup! Okay, enjoy! ! DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THESE PEOPLE: DISNEY, DREAMWORKS, PIXAR, OTHER MOVIE STUDIOS, AND J.K ROWLING!**

**Chapter 6 **

**Elsa's POV**

I wish this wouldn't get awkward. It just had to be true love. It couldn't have been surviving until 20! It just had to be true love. I headed for the lake and sat down on the grass. I began to sing, because singing always calmed me down.

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. _

_The kingdom of isolation, and it looks like, I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside, couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried. _

_Don't let them in! Don't let them see! Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel don't let them know. Well now they know! _

_Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold me back anymore! Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care, what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on, the cold never bother me anyway. _

I didn't notice, but I was creating some beautiful ice sculptures, one of Anna, my mom, dad, and I.

_It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small, and the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all! It's time to see what I can do! To test the limits, and break through. No right! No wrong! No rules for me! I'm free! _

_Let it go! Let it go! I'm one with the wind and sky! Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry! Here I stand, and here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on! _

I wasn't even paying attention, but I had made a giant snowflake out of ice on the ground.

_My power flurries to the air and to the ground! My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast! I'm never going back! The past is in the past! _

_Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn, Let it go! Let it go! The perfect girl is gone! Here I stand, in the light of day! Let the storm rage on! The cold never bother me anyway._

Great… Jack just had to notice.

"Elsa… You can do… all of this?" He gazed across the landscape. The ground was covered with giant snowflakes made out of ice, I had made a giant ice fort, well more like a small castle, made out of ice and snow. I glared daggers at him.

"Not a word, understand?" I walked away. I knew I shouldn't have sang. I was so frustrated.

**Jack's POV**

So that's her secret. It wasn't so bad, controlling snow. No one would even notice since it was in the middle of winter. Her voice was so beautiful, I wondered why she never sang though. I just really wish I could just get to know her. I sat down in the Slytherin common room. I dozed off a bit, and finally woke up during dinner. I had the perfect idea! I could use her secret against her to get to know her! I had a wide smile. This was perfect!

**Rapunzel's POV**

Rumors had broke out that Flynn and Vanessa were dating. I hated rumors sometimes. I wish Flynn could talk to me, even though I was still mad at him. I sighed. It was getting late, and I needed to get to bed. I yawned.

**Short chapter! One of the shortest so far! I'll update this week! ENJOY YOUR MAPLE SYRUP AND PANCAKES! WOO HOO! GO CANADA! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! As you know, in my previous chapter, Jack found out about Elsa's secret! I'm planning on putting in a little twist in this chapter! I hope you enjoy!****By the way, I do not own these characters or settings! All rights belong to Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, other movie studios, and J.K Rowling! Apple pie today, as requested! Enjoy! By the way, this is like several minutes after the last chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

**Jack's POV**

I hope Elsa doesn't freak out when I tell her _my secret._ I sighed, and touched a leaf that was on the ground. It made a little sound, and it turned to ice. At least I could control it, Elsa couldn't. I thought this would be our little secret. I ran to Elsa.

"Hey… Look, I just want a friendship with you, is that okay?" Elsa ignored me.

"I have a secret too." I said quietly.

Elsa looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh really, I want proof." She then laughed without humor.

I froze her mouth shut when the words left her mouth. Elsa glared daggers at me. I managed a sarcastic grin.

"I want a friendship Winters." I smiled again, while she stomped on my feet.

She narrowed her eyes. She unfroze the ice easily and muttered something about me.

"What was that?"

"I-"

"Yes?"

"Fine… only if you swear and I swear to keep this between you and I. Understand?" She said firmly.

"I swear on my life." I grinned.

"I swear." Elsa said quietly.

She ran.

"Hey! Running away can't start a friendship!" I chased after her and made a giant ice wall in front of her.

She frowned. She broke the ice with a wave of her hand.

"Jackson Frost, we agreed to be friends right? Not to trap each other." She said coldly.

No one ever called me my real name, they just called me Jack. That made me mad.

"You want some ice Elsa? Well I'll give you ice." I made a small ice cage around Elsa.

"Oh no you don't!" Elsa broke the ice, and made a snowball.

She threw it, making it land on my face. The snow stung, but I was fine. We started having a major snowball fight; this was the first time I saw Elsa actually having fun.

It finally ended, when Elsa made a giant snowball and planned on moving it with her magic, when I gave up. She smirked.

"This might actually work out Jack." She admitted.

I smirked.

"Well, We'll see if I'm right." Elsa froze my mouth shut and ran away, laughing.

**Hiccup's POV**

Well this was embarrassing. Merida and Astrid were fighting again. I had to settle everything my self.

"Whoa! What's going on?" I asked.

"She started it!" Astrid shouted at Merida.

Merida disagreed. "No! You were the one who-"

"ENOUGH!" I shouted.

They stared at me. I rarely raised my voice.

"I'M TIRED OF YOU GUYS FIGHTING OVER ME! CAN'T A GUY HAVE SOME PEACE AND QUIET?" I bellowed.

Astrid pursed her lips, and Merida raised her bushy eyebrows.

"Fine then." Astrid left.

Merida just stood there.

"I'm sorry." She fled to Gryffindor tower.

"Finally. Some peace and quiet." I muttered.

**Rapunzel's POV**

Yay! I could almost jump over across the world! I was so happy! Flynn broke up with Vanessa, and he started dating me! He and I just got our first kiss! I just couldn't stop smiling at the thought that Flynn had dumped Vanessa when she was head over heels for him. I was so happy! Anna and Kristoff had started visiting each other after classes today! It was almost Elsa's birthday, Anna had said, I was so excited to give her a present and be friends with her! I yawned. It was getting late, and I needed sleep.

**Elsa's POV**

I thought I could never be friends with someone, even Anna. Now I was friends with Jack, and maybe.. I could get rid of my powers for good. I wiped my eyes. I was getting a little light headed. I collapsed on my bed and drifted off to sleep.

I dreamed that I was on the lake, but it was frozen solid.

"Elsa!" My godfather called. I ran next to him.

"What's happening?" He hushed me.

"Watch." Jack had suddenly slid on to the ice and called for my name. I hesitated.

"Keep watching." Jack ran towards us, but cracks were building up in the ice. My godfather and I were suddenly, floating in the air, and Jack fell in the water.

"Jack!?" I tried running to rescue him, but my godfather pulled me back.

"WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY? HE'S DROWNING!" I ran to Jack again, but some strange force was holding me back.

"Elsa. You will put him into danger."

"How? You were the one who told me true love can take away my powers!"

"Love can be a powerful weapon Elsa, remember that."

I suddenly, woke up, shaking.

_Love is a powerful weapon. _His words echoed in my ear all night.

**Yay! Elsa is friends with Jack now! Enjoy your apple pie! This might be a cliff hanger :P!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Today I'm in a French mood today! I don't know why though! Okay, have some croissants, and hot chocolate { That's not French but tastes great with croissants.} Anyways, I don't own any of these characters or settings! All rights belong to Disney, Dreamworks, Pixar, other movie studios, and J.K Rowling. **

**Chapter 8**

**Elsa's POV**

I wish Anna wouldn't be so serious about dates. Jack and I had gotten to know each other a little bit after the last few weeks. He had asked me out yesterday to go with him to Honeydukes secretly. Anna wanted to help me out on my fashion sense.

"Elsa! Now that we have become so close! I'm going to help you on your personality." Anna exclaimed.

"You really don't have to do that." I said.

"I know… That's what makes me so nice, and because I'm your sister." Anna smiled.

Anna began to sing something that seemed so familiar to me.

"_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I, and let's face it. Who isn't less fortunate than I?" _

"_My tender heart tends to start to bleed… and when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over!" _

"_I know, I know, exactly what they need… and even in your case, though it's the toughest case I've yet to face. Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed! Follow my lead and yes, indeed, you will be…"_

" _Popular, you're gonna be popular. I'll teach you the proper poise when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce. Ooh!" _

I rolled my eyes. Anna was now stitching a blue shiny fabric.

"_I'll how you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair, everything that really counts to be popular."_

"_Popular, I'll help you be popular. You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports, know the slang you got to know!" _

"_So let's start, 'cause you got an awfully long way to go..!"_

"_Don't be offended by my frank analysis, think of it as a personality dialysis. Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister, and advisor, there's nobody wiser. Not when it comes to Popular, I know about popular, and with an assist from me to be who you'll be, instead of dreary who you were. { well are!}"_

"_There's nothing that can stop you from becoming popular… lar!" _

"_La la la la, we're going to make you pop-u-lar! When I see depressing creatures with unprepossessing features, I remind them on their own behalf to think about celebrated heads of state or specially great communicators. Did they have brains or knowledge? Don't make me laugh! They were popular please!"_

Anna had made me a sparkling blue dress, with so many sequins on it. Now, she was making me a blue robe.

"_It's all about popular. It's not about aptitude, it's the way your viewed, so it's very shrewd to be very popular, like me!" _

"Elsa, you look beautiful!" She had finished the robe, and had put it on me.

"I..I have to go." I ran out the door and thanked Anna for the outfit.

"Your welcome…_ and though you protest your disinterest, I know clandestinely. You're gonna grin and bear it, your new found popularity! Ah! La la la la, you'll be popular, just not as quite as popular like me*!" _Anna stopped singing as I ran out the door.

**Jack's POV**

Elsa was beautiful. I suspected Anna helped her get ready, because Elsa never wore makeup and dresses. I paid for the butterbeer and we sat down at a table together.

"So.." I tried to start a conversation.

"Let's talk about how we can expand this friendship." I continued.

Elsa raised an eyebrow.

"And you plan on doing that how?..." Elsa smirked.

"Uh, let's just hang out more together." I suggested.

Elsa punched me lightly on the shoulder.

"Yeah, sure Icicle Breath." Elsa smiled.

I smiled. Looks like I have a new nickname.

**Anna's POV**

I smiled. I just loved the song "Popular," It was weird, considering that it was a Broadway song, and people in the 21st century liked pop better. I wondered how Elsa and Jack were doing. I hoped it would work out for them, and I was glad Elsa and I were friends now. It was such a coincidence, but Kristoff had asked me out too! I was so happy, I could just go up to the Astonomy tower, and shout "I'M HAPPY!" I started looking into my wardrobe, grabbed a purple poncho, and a blue dress with matching boots. I put them on, and headed to Punzie.

"Hi Punzie!" I greeted her and Flynn.

"Hi Anna!" She greeted me cheerfully.

"What's up?" She asked.

"I'm going out with Kristoff." I anwered.

"Cool! I'm watching Flynn practice Quidditch." She smiled.

I nodded, and set off to find Kristoff.

**Did you like it? * Couldn't resist, and it's from "Wicked".**


	10. Chapter 10

**Dear:**

**People out there who are reading this,**

**Okay… my mood right now? A little hurt and a tiny bit depressed. Why? Because my grammar sucks. I'm asking, PLEASE show me where my mistakes are, and I will fix them. Okay, this sentence is to Angela: I was a little mad when I wrote that comment, sorry. Anyway, some people are saying my grammar is fine, but I'm not sure if they are just saying that to comfort me, instead of saying it truthfully. Okay, to those people who really think my grammar sucks: Every heard of the morale "No body is perfect?" Okay, not a insult to anyone but just saying. Also, have you ever heard "Everyone makes mistakes?" Sorry, I'm a morale freak, my parents even say it some times. **

**Sincerely,**

**A very depressed Hogwartsstories.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi. Today, how about just random? Have some Coca Cola, or Pepsi {not disrespecting Pepsi fans}, and some stake with salad, and mashed potatoes! DISCLAIMER: Don't own any of these characters or settings! All rights belong to: Disney, Pixar, Dreamworks, other movie studios, and J.K Rowling!**

**Chapter 9**

**Jack's POV**

Wow. Yesterday had probably been the happiest day of my life.

_Flashback:_

Elsa smiled.

"So what are we going to do now Jack?" Was it just me, or did her blue eyes grow even brighter?

"I don't know," I say, as we walk through the street of Hogsmeade.

Elsa was wolfing down on a chocolate frog, while I was nibbling on a Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Bean*.

I gazed up at the sky, and saw that it was getting late. I smiled, as stars started to appear in the sky. I tapped my foot with out thinking, and started to hum something.

Elsa looked at me.

"_Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep," _

Elsa rolls her eyes at me.

"_Dreaming about the things that we could be,"_

"_But baby, I've been praying hard, Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars,"_

"_Yeah, we'll be counting… stars,"_

Elsa smiles, and decided to join in.

"_I see this life, like a swinging vine, Swing my heart across the line, In my face is flashing signs, Seek it out and ye shall find." _

"_Oh! But I'm not that old! Young! But I'm not that bold! And I don't think the world is sold, I'm just doing what we're told,"_

"_I feel something so right with doing the wrong thing."_

"_I feel something so wrong with doing the right thing," _

"_I could lie, could deny, could lie."_

"_Everything that kills me, makes me feel alive,"_

We started singing at the same time.

"_Lately I been, I been losing sleep, Dreaming about the things that we could be, But baby I been, I been praying hard, Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars."_

"_Lately I been, I been losing sleep! Dreaming about the things that we could be, But baby I been, I been praying hard, Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars!"_

"_I feel the love, and I feel it burn, Down this river every turn, Hope is our four letter word, Make that money, watch it burn."_

"_Oh! But I'm not that old! Young! But I'm not that bold! I don't think the world is sold, I'm just doing what we're told,"_

"_And I feel something wrong, with doing the right thing, I could lie, could deny, could lie, Everything that drowns me, makes me wanna fly."_

"_Lately I been, I been losing sleep, Dreaming about the things that we could be,"_

"_But baby I been, I been praying hard, Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars."_

"_Lately I been, I been praying hard, Said no more counting dollars we'll be counting stars,"_

"_Take that money watch it burn, Sink in the river, The lessons I've learned."_

"_Take that money watch it burn, Sink in the river, The lessons I've learned,"_

"_Take that money watch it burn, Sink in the river, The lessons I've learned."_

"_Take that money watch it burn, Sink in the river, The lessons I've learned,"_

"_Everything that kills me… Makes me feel alive."_

"_Lately I been, I been losing sleep, Dreaming about the things that we could be,"_

"_But baby I been, I been praying hard, Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars."_

"_Lately I been, I been losing sleep! Dreaming about the things that we could be, But baby I been, I been praying hard, Said no more counting dollars, we'll be counting stars,"_

"_Take that money watch it burn, Sink in the river, The lessons I've learned."_

"_Take that money watch it burn, Sink in the river, The lessons I've learned,"_

"_Take that money watch it burn, Sink in the river, The lessons I've learned."_

"_Take that money watch it burn, Sink in the river, The lessons I've learned,"_

Elsa smiled when we finished the song, and we were going back to Hogwarts.

With out thinking, I leaned in and kissed her. It lasted for about ten seconds, and we broke apart. Elsa looked like nothing had happened.

"See you tomorrow Jack." She walked to Ravenclaw Tower.

I cracked a smile, and leaped into the air.

_End of Flash back_

I smiled again. I slept through the night, remembering the memory.

**Oooooh, :), Jelsa is happening. Anyways, That song was "Counting Stars" By: Onerepublic, It's one of my favourite songs. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! As promised, have some orange Fanta and some Italian pizza with pepperoni. You can request what ever food you want! Okay, enjoy :)! DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS!**

**Chapter 10**

**Elsa's POV**

I wish Jack would stop flirting with other girls. It was getting annoying… Or was I jealous? I had no idea how I felt about Jack, It was starting to get on my nerves. Jack was hanging out with me too much, it was starting to distract me from my studying for O.W.L's.

"Jack you annoy me sometimes," I confessed.

"Oh really? Let's see if I annoy you with this." He grabs my hand and takes me outside. I stare there in awe. It is a giant, crystal statue of me. I realize my mouth is hanging open, and Jack closes it with a kiss. He pushes in deeper, and I realize I am too. We break apart, and I smile. He smiles back. I suddenly, realize why he made the sculpture.

"It's my birthday! That's why you made it," I say.

He nods, and kisses me again.

**Rapunzel's POV**

I finally had finished wrapping up Elsa's birthday present. I decided to give it to her in person to be friendly. I didn't mean to walk in… but Elsa and Jack were kissing! Unbelievable, I never thought Elsa would have a boyfriend! I ran back, and decided to act normal.

**Anna's POV**

I couldn't wait! I was giving Elsa a very nice surprise, she wanted it ever since she went shopping for first year. The owl hooted, and stared at me with it's big, round eyes. The owl looked like Elsa a little bit, with those round eyes, and little spots near the eyes which looked like freckles. I smiled.

**Pitch's POV**

Alright, this is the last straw! I couldn't just stand around while everyone is bullying me. It was time to see what I can do to _them_. Norman isn't who I am now, the name's Pitch now. Pitch Black.

**Jack's POV**

Great, just great. Norman, or A.K.A Pitch, has targeted ME to be his first target.

"You scared Jackson? Or do you _really _think you can beat me and my gang?" Pitch sneered. It looked like Hans, Jafar, Vanessa, Hook, and him were ready to beat me up.

"Why don't you just fight me by yourself? Or are you too scared to fight me alone and leave your _cronies _to do your work for you?" I countered.

Vanessa and Hook scowled at Pitch, and Hans and Jafar gave him the evil eye.

"Fine. I accept your puny challenge. Stand back and give us some…. Ah, quality time together eh Jackson?" He sneered, and gestured everyone away to go.

"Jack… Are you going to be okay?" Elsa looked kind of worried.

"Yeah, I got a plan. Pitch, give us a minute," I waved him away.

"So here's the plan….."

Soon, with Elsa's help, Pitch was covered in bogies, had red rashes on his skin, and had a few bruises from me. My face had a few bruises, and my leg felt sore after Pitch had kicked it. He ran away, glaring at us with his beady eyes. I smirked.

**Sorry! Super short, but it's dinner and I want to finish it today lol okay see you! :P**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! Today I'm in the mood for sweets, so how about Birthday cake? I just went to a birthday party that's why XD ok enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of these characters or settings.**

**Chapter 11**

**Anna's POV**

It was time to get down to business, and give Pitch a giant pep talk. If I were Pitch, where would I be? I frowned. Aha! I knew the perfect place! I headed outside, and there he was, punching Olaf in the nose. I immediately felt like boiling water, I was getting hot every second. Pitch threw Olaf into the lake and laughed with his cronies.

"HEY! PITCH! IT ISN'T NICE TO THROW PEOPLE!" I had a bunch of snowballs in my hand and started throwing furiously.

"Whoa, feisty pants give it a break!" Kristoff is so annoying sometimes! I want to throw Pitch in the lake and see how he likes it.

Kristoff took me by the side and muttered to me that I need to calm down.

"Okay sure," I acted like I was walking away, but then started throwing snowballs at Pitch and his gang again.

"RUN!" Kristoff grabbed my wrist, and we fled because Pitch was starting to wipe the snow off his face, and glaring at us.

They didn't chase us, which was a relief.

"Now you made him mad." Kristoff said quietly, which is unlike him because he is always loud.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Since when did you start paying attention to Pitch?"

"I.. I just.. Anna, I don't want to get you hurt, that's all." His eyes were full of concern.

"Kristoff, you don't have to protect me! I can protect myself,"

"Yeah but.. I just don't want you to get hurt!"

Kristoff stormed off, and I was speechless.

**Pitch's POV**

That Anna Winters was getting on my nerves. Maybe, I can break Elsa by hurting Anna somehow. Yes, that was the perfect plan…

**Elsa's POV**

Where was Anna? I had to find her.

"Jack, have you seen Anna?" I ask, when he comes up to me.

"No, but I think Kristoff might have."

We searched franticly, until Jack found a scroll. He opened it, and started reading it aloud.

"_If you want your sister back, come and get her. She is at the Slytherin common room. You won't get her back that easy thought, you'll have to pay it off. You have to pay 100 galleons. The deadline is at dawn, so you better hurry, or I'll hurt her."_

We stood in silence, and Jack frowned.

"Can't we just tell the headmaster about this?"

"Pitch is being ridiculous! I don't think he even has the guts to hurt Anna!"

I stormed to the dungeons.

"Elsa! We need to think this through!" Jack grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the headmaster's office.

"We can't just fight him! We need help!"

"Okay, here's the plan guys.." Jack whispered.

**Sorry guys! I have to go to bed, and I want to finish today so bye! Really short sorry!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry for the last cliffhanger guys! Well not really… HAHAHAHA, but seriously I love you guys- Rick Riordan. :D Enjoy! Today I'm going to give you brownies, as requested! DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS!**

**Chapter 12**

**Hiccup's POV**

The plan was going perfectly. Jack was delaying, and the rest of us were sneaking Anna out of the Slytherin common room.

"So, you think you can beat me alone Jackson?" Pitch sneered, as we were waking up Anna.

"Bet you ten thousand Galleons I can." Jack put on his signature sarcastic grin.

"I bet you don't even have ten thousand Galleons." Pitch laughed.

That was the wrong thing to say.

"Just because most of the time I wear a torn hoodie and pants, doesn't mean I'm poor." Jack smirked.

Pitch lunged for him, but Kristoff took care of that.

**Later XD**

"Anna are you sure your okay?" Kristoff asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She squeezed his hand.

**Elsa's POV**

I stormed to the Ravenclaw Tower. I didn't want my sister to get hurt again, no matter what.

I slammed the door in Jack's face, which was a little harsh for my taste.

"Elsa.."

"_Saturday morning, jumped out of bed, and put on my best suit."_

"_Got in the car, and raced like a jet all the way to you."_

"_Knocked on your door, with heart in my hand, To ask you a question."_

"_Cause I know that you're an old fashioned man."_

"_Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life, say yes, say yes, cause' I need to know, You'll say I'll never get your blessing 'till the day I died, Tough luck my friend but the answer is no!"_

"_Why you gotta' be so… Rude?"_

"_Don't you know I'm human too? Why you gotta' be so.. Rude?"_

"_I'm gonna marry her anyway." _I flinched.

"_Marry that girl, Marry her anyway, Marry that girl, no matter what you say."_

I heard Jack walk away. I heaved a sigh, and ran outside.

I caught up to Jack, and he heard me come. He turned to face me and smiled his sarcastic grin. He kissed me, and I felt light headed.

**Rapunzel's POV**

Wow! Tomorrow was Christmas and I couldn't wait! It was so exciting, and fun! I couldn't wait to see what Flynn had gotten me! I sighed, and lied in my bed.

**Anna's POV**

I heaved heavily. I couldn't tell anyone what had really happened when I was taken by Pitch, not even Elsa. Pitch had warned if I told anyone… Ugh, I just hated that guy.

**Kristoff's POV**

Man, Pitch was a horrible guy… I wish he hadn't token Anna. She had been acting so secretive ever since we rescued her. I shook my head, and fell asleep.

**Sorry guys XP have to go, bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I kind of left you guys hanging there on that last chapter right? XD well you'll know in this chapter what Pitch did to Anna ;) Enjoy! Today, I'm in the mood for mangoes (Don't judge)!**

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS!**

**Chapter 13**

**Elsa's POV**

What was wrong with Anna? She was ignoring the gang and I all the time now! She was even ignoring Kristoff! I sighed.

I frowned, when I heard voices in the corner after breakfast.

"Anna," It was Pitch!

"Pitch..." I peeked through the crack of the door.

Anna was standing there with Pitch, alone.

"Kiss me now," Pitch laughed without humor.

Anna hesitated. I couldn't bear to see this happen.

"PITCH, LEAVE HER ALONE!" I barged in, and kicked him in the groin.

He gritted his teeth, and kicked me in the ribs.

**Anna's POV**

I was shocked to see Elsa come barging in before I had to kiss Pitch.

_Flashback:_

"Please don't hurt me Pitch!" I screamed.

"Oh, I won't hurt you Anna,"

He stroked my hair. I widen my eyes, and kicked him away.

"Don't hurt me Anna, or I hurt you, get the drift?" He smiled cruelly.

"Y- Yes Pitch," I backed away.

He swirled his hands and black shards were swirling in them.

"Now, let's see what will happen to your sister if you don't obey," Pitch smiled, with no warmth.

An image appeared in his hand and Elsa was curled up in the corner, with fear. A shadow loomed over her, and she looked scared out of her mind.

"Okay, I'll do your dirty work," I spat. He smiled and started ripping off my clothes. He smirked with pleasure.

_End of Flashback __**(I don't want you guys to see the horror DX)**_

"Elsa!" I watched in horror as Pitch and my sister started having a major fist fight.

I pushed Pitch to the ground and grabbed Elsa's wrist and ran.

"What were you thinking?" Elsa looked at me with concern.

"I… I didn't know what to do!" I burst into tears.

I knew it was stupid to cry, but I couldn't stand it anymore.

**Jack's POV**

After the event with Anna, I was speechless after Elsa explained to the gang and I. He raped her, and Elsa was blaming herself because she said it was all her fault, but that wasn't true! I needed to make the gang cheer up; after all I was the clown in the group. I head outside and took a seat beside Elsa.

"Guys, want to practice Quidditch?" I try to start a conversation.

"Nice try Jack," Merida pats Anna's back.

Everyone is silent for a few minutes until Kristoff has enough of it.

"I'm going to look for old Tentacles, Hiccup want to come?" Hiccup nods and they head for the lake. The rest of the gang decides to follow them and I do too.

"Yuck!" Hiccup was trying to dry himself with Kristoff helping him.

"Old Tentacles splashed you with water didn't he?" I laughed.

"Yeah, and I'm all slimy," Hiccup said in disgust while everyone cracked a smile.

**Elsa's POV**

I was scared out of my mind. After the incident with Anna, my powers had begun to become even worse and I couldn't control them. _Conceal, don't feel, Conceal don't feel._ I massaged my temples and started walking around to make me feel better.

"Elsa what's wrong?" Anna looked at me with her bright blue eyes which were full of concern.

"Guys… I need to tell you guys something that I've been keeping from you all this time," I confess. Is now the perfect time to tell them? I glance at Jack and he nods for me to keep going.

I cupped my hands and then opened them. Snowflakes started swirling around everyone, and Jack takes over. He makes a giant snowball and throws it at me. I dodge it, and we start having a massive snowball fight.

"So you have ice powers? Both of you have ice powers?" Kristoff asked in disbelief. Jack and I nodded at the same time.

"That is so cool!" Punzie and Anna say in unison.

"You… You don't think we're freaks?" I was confused. How could they think my powers were cool?

"No! No matter what you're still my big awesome sister," Anna hugs me. I relax, and smile.

Jack throws a snowball at my face and I wipe the snow away.

"Oh, I am so getting you back for that mister," I laugh.

**:) Did you like it? Comment and like! **


	16. Chapter 16

**I have free time right now so why not right another chapter? ;) enjoy! Have some ice cream! Sorry for the long wait for that food TimeyWimeyGirl, big shout out for you for waiting so long for your food ;)! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS, BUT IF I DID THEN I WOULD BE A BEST SELLING AUTHOUR BY NOW XD!**

**Chapter 14**

**Elsa's POV**

My powers were getting worse by the minute, even though I calmed down hours ago with that snowball fight with Jack. I kept breathing in and out again. I had finished braiding my hair into a bun, with a French braid circling around the bun **(I'm bad at describing Elsa's hair but just remember how Elsa looks during the coronation)**, with a rose in it- compliments of Jack, and quickly changed into my Hogwarts uniform. Today was the first day of term after Christmas break. I checked the schedule that Merlin handed out for us after breakfast.

"Herbology with the Slytherin's," I hear Bell grunted.

"Let's hurry; we don't want to be late!" Milo always doesn't want to be late. I head to the greenhouses and in the corner of my eye I catch a glimpse of Jack.

"You will be handling with Fanged Geranium today!" Professor Rosetta exclaimed. Everyone called Professor Rosetta Professor Rose, that's what she preferred anyway.

**Later XD**

Great, this was just wonderful. Everyone in Hogwarts were gossiping about me because I made one little mistake.

_Flashback:_

"Come on! We don't have all day, get to work, chop chop!" Professor Rose looked at how everyone was doing.

"Why Elsa, why don't you put on your Dragon- hide gloves! They are much more efficient than your normal gloves!" She said.

"But they do look stylish on you if I do say so myself," She whispered and walked over to Olaf, who was having troubles.

I breathed in and out, and took off my gloves. Giant snowflakes had started coming from my fingertips, and everyone was staring. I quickly put on my dragon-hide gloves before anyone would say anything.

_End of Flashback_

I shook my head. I was so frustrated, and confused. Would everyone accept who I was instead of saying I was a freak? It had been alright with the gang so easily, it was hard to believe that the students of Hogwarts would even say anything; after all, we held magic wands for crying out loud!

**Jack's POV**

I wondered if something bad had happened to Elsa, because everyone was muttering the same name- Elsa Winters. I frowned. No, he refused anything to have happened to his Elsa Winters. Oh god, did he just say _his _Elsa? I face palmed myself, and muttered something. The realization hit me so fast. What if Elsa had run away because everyone had found out about… our secret? I had to find her!

**Elsa's POV**

Running away was probably the greatest and stupidest idea I had in my entire life! I had not only let fear take over, but had somehow frozen the entire grounds of Hogwarts! I blinked back frustrated tears and headed near the lake and started running across the frozen water. I didn't know what was beyond the school grounds, but I saw a mountain up ahead.

"_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen,"_

"_The Kingdom of isolation and it looks like, I'm the queen,"_

"_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried,"_

"_Don't let them in! Don't let them see! Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel don't let them know,"_

"_Well now they know!"_

"_Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold me back anymore," _I created a snowman and kept walking.

"_Let it go! Let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on. The cold never bother me anyway," _

I walked further up the mountain and smiled.

"_It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small and the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!"_

"_It's time to see what I can do!"_ I made an ice staircase.

"_To test the limits and break through! No right, no wrong, no rules for me! I'm free!" _I started walking up the staircase, and making it sturdier as I ran on the steps.

"_Let it go! Let it go! I'm one with the wind and sky! Let it go! Let it go! You'll never see me cry! Here I stand, and here I stay!" _I made a giant snowflake in the ground and decided on what to make next. I smiled.

"_Let the storm rage on," _I started bending the ice and snow to my will and started making a giant ice castle.

"_My power flurries through the air and to the ground! My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around! And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast! I'm never going back!"_ I took the rose out of my hair and threw it across the room.

"_The past is in the past!" _I let my hair fall down in its proper place as a French braid.

"_Let it go! Let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn!" _I replaced my uniform with a sparkling blue dress.

"_Let it go! Let it go! The perfect girl is gone!" _I started walking towards the balcony.

"_Here I stand in the light of day! Let the storm rage on! The cold never bother me anyway," _I smiled and closed the door.

**Did you like it? XD I tried my best! Comment and Like! XP**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you everyone! You are all awesome ;) Enjoy your Turkish delight as requested by A candle in the night :)! Guys, I'm changing it a little bit! Elsa doesn't know she froze the entire school grounds yet to make it more interesting ;) Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS, BUT THAT WOULD BE AWESOME IF I DID BUT I DON'T!  
Chapter 15**

**Jack's POV**

I had no idea where Elsa was, and all of Hogwarts had been frozen solid, like a block of ice. Did Elsa have something to do with this? I needed to check it out.

"Children, please stay calm while your head of houses may take you back to your common rooms immediately," The headmaster tried to make everyone calm.

"Jack Frost, come with me please," He gestured me to come.

Was I in trouble? I frowned and followed him to the corner of a hallway.

"Please, go and find Elsa for me, she is in the mountains north of Hogwarts, and it isn't very far away from here," He said quietly. I understood him immediately, and ran off to find the gang.

"So, how are we going to be so sure the ice won't break under our pressure?" Kristoff grimaced. Hiccup whistled. Everyone looked at him like he was bonkers.

A dark figure suddenly, flew down onto the icy ground.

"Is that a d-dragon?!" Rapunzel gaped at the large creature.

"Don't worry, he's friendly," Hiccup scratched the dragon's ear.

"Are you sure? Cause it looks like he might gobble us down in a second," I doubted.

"Yes, and hop on," Hiccup is already on the dragon's rough back.

I shrug, and we fly towards the north mountain.

"Now that's ice!" Kristoff nods in approval when we arrive at the mountain. Everyone is gaping at the large ice and crystal palace.

"Is that where Elsa is?" Anna says in awe. I nod, and head inside.

"Oh right, you guys should stay here… I want to talk to her alone," I explain when they follow me.

"Aw, come on Jack! We can handle this!" Flynn pumps up his fists in the air, but then stops when Punzie gives him a look.

"It's okay Jack, we'll stay here," Punzie shots Flynn a look and the gang sits down on the icy staircase as I walk in.

I walk around the first floor, and it is amazing. There is a beautiful icy fountain in the middle, with two staircases from each side leading into a few rooms, and there is another staircase much longer and higher than the first two leading upstairs. I start walking around, and suddenly, here a voice.

"Jack?" It was Elsa!

"Elsa?" She looked like a knock out. She was wearing a beautiful light blue dress which sparkled from the glow of the ice, and completed with a cape decorated in tiny snowflakes. Her face was pale with a little blush, and a tiny bit of mascara in her eyelashes.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've come to rescue you, your godfather asked me to," I try to get closer. Her blue eyes, twinkle in the light.

"You don't need to rescue me Jack, this is where I belong, and this is where I'll stay," She smiles.

"But…" My voice falters.

"Can't we just go back to Hogwarts?" I ask weakly.

Elsa's smile falters and her eyes widen a bit.

"No, I can't. Goodbye, Jack," She walks up the stairs.

"Elsa! Wait! Please, don't leave! Please don't shut me out again, please don't slam the door, you don't have to keep your distance anymore!" I beg her.

"You don't have to live in fear, because I will be right here next to you," I put my hand on her shoulder.

She keeps running, until we reach a room where there is a beautiful chandelier and a balcony that had a perfect view of Hogwarts, which was kind of harsh considering Elsa had fled Hogwarts.

"Jack, please go back with the others! Your life awaits, go enjoy the sun and take care of Anna for me," She smiles.

"Yeah, but…"

"I know, you mean well, but leave me be. Yes I'm alone, but I'm alone and free. Just stay away where you'll be safe from me,"

"Actually… Elsa, you left Hogwarts completely frozen in ice," I finally bring the subject up.

"All of the school grounds?"

"That's okay, remember? You can just unfreeze it, like we practiced!" I started making a snowball and demonstrating how to unfreeze it.

" It doesn't work, see?"

**Elsa's POV**

I frowned. I was trying to practice to unfreeze things, but it wasn't working! Even worse, my powers were even more powerful than before!

"I'm such a fool, I can't be free Jack!" I stopped trying to unfreeze things.

"It's okay! Don't let fear take over, stay calm; you don't have to be afraid!"

"There's no escape from the storm inside of me!"

"We can work together!"

"I can't control the curse!"

"We'll reverse the storm you've made!"

"Jack, you'll only make it worse!"

"Don't panic!"

"There's so much fear!"

"We'll make the sun shine bright we can face this together,"

"You're not safe here!"

"We can face this thing together!" I started making a swirling ice shard whirlpool, without knowing because I was concentrated on controlling my fears.

"We can change this winter weather and everything will be alright,"

"I CAN'T!" I made the ice shards fly everywhere, including, Jack's heart.

I turn around, and see a solid frozen ice statue that looks a bit… Like Jack?

"Jack? No, Jack! No!" I put my hands on his cheek, and then start crying on his shoulder. The others come in and they have digested what has just happened. Anna, sweet innocent Anna, comes up to me and says "I'm sorry Elsa…"

**A cliffie :) hope you enjoyed!**


	18. Chapter 18

**XD This is the end of the wait! Sorry, for the long wait (or maybe not, I forgot which day I posted the last chapter O-O XD) How about ice cream? Summers coming, so better get cooled down with an icy treat ;) enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS/ SETTINGS! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO DISNEY, PIXAR, DREAMWORKS, OTHER MOVIE STUDIOS, AND J.K ROWLING!**

**Chapter 16**

**Elsa's POV**

No… This couldn't be happening! I cried on Jack's frozen shoulder, while the others patted my back, and shed some tears of their own.

"I'm sorry… For everything, maybe you guys should go…" My voice trails off.

"No, we are staying right here Elsa," Anna said in a calm tone.

"Just… please, leave me here alone where you can be safe from me," I croaked.

Everyone leaves, except Anna.

She starts singing, singing clear beautiful notes.

"_Please don't shut me out again, please don't slam the door! You don't have to keep your distance anymore!"_

"'_Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand, for the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand!"_

"_We can head down this mountain together, you don't have to live in fear! ' Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here."_

Then I give her a sad look and shake my head.

"Anna… Please, I don't want anyone getting hurt,"

"I'm not leaving without you,"

"Yes, you are,"

I make a giant snowman, but it's not just any normal snowman with a funny carrot nose.

It picks up Anna, and stomps outside the castle.

"DON'T COME BACK!" Marshmallow; that's what I'll call him anyways, roars. I turn around, and see him again. Him, the sarcastic guy that I used to hate, and the guy I used to avoid all the time.

"Jack?" I croak.

I run and kiss him, but it feels different.

"Why… You're flying?" I gape at him. He's holding a cane, like an old age Muggle!

He just smiles, and kisses me.

**Hiccup's POV**

I missed Jack. I missed Elsa. I missed the whole gang completed together. It was now all broken, and couldn't be fixed. Or could maybe it could… I used to work a lot with machines; they fascinated me even though it was Muggle- made. My family had been working with dragons from generation after generation, and I was the first person in history to have ever tamed a dragon, but I didn't want all the attention on me so I had kept it as a secret from everyone except the gang. I had looked at the book "_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them"_, It had looked like Toothless could be a Night Fury **( A/N: It could be true that there are MANY and not just like 100 but thousands of species of dragons, so maybe I can use HTTYD dragons, 'cause you never know! Plus, I apologize to J.K Rowling if she was reading this and she didn't like the idea!).**

Thoughts rushed through me, while we were trying to get away from Marshmallow.

"I miss Elsa and Jack already," Punzie twirled her bangs.

Everyone was quiet, until finally Flynn started a conversation with me.

"So… You're the first guy in history to ever tame a dragon right?"

"Don't mention it really, I don't want the attention," I wave him off.

He just shrugs.

"Really, you do deserve it though! I mean, people have tried for more than let's see… ABOUT A MILLION OR MORE FREAKING YEARS!" He stretched his arms and sort of yelled that in my ear, as if I didn't know.

I rolled my eyes, and felt the wind on my face.

"I wonder how Elsa is doing. I feel sorry for the old lassie," Ah, Merida she was the closest to Elsa, besides her sister Anna.

I winced. Anna must be in a lot of pain because her own sister was shutting everyone- including her out again.

**Punzie's POV**

I really wish Elsa was here, and she was her cheery and happy self again. She was just starting to loosen up for the last few months, and now she was shutting people out again. I twirled my hair.

**Elsa's POV**

Jack, he was flying and was holding an old Muggle cane! I kept gaping at him.

"Jack, are you… dead?" I was afraid to ask.

"Maybe, maybe not," He leaned in and kissed me again.

His lips were cold, and he pressed the kiss in deeper.

"Come up here, I want to show you something," He flies up.

I shrug, and make an ice staircase to him. He takes my hand, and we are flying in the cool breeze.

**:) Did you like it? Comment and submit your ideas and food!**


	19. Chapter 19

**39 FOLLOWERS! YEAH! Thank you guys for the favorites and follows! I have free time right now, so why no right another chapter! As requested from DragonIceFury, we are having double foods! Enjoy your muffins and popcorn- Signed your truly favorite potterhead, HS. **

**DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR SETTINGS!**

**Elsa's POV**

I didn't know where Jack was taking me, but it felt great to be flying. I frowned.

"Is that the… moon?" I stare up at the giant circle of light.

"Yes, and it looks familiar too," Jack looks at my eyes.

He smiles.

"So you wanted to show me the moon?" I look uncertain.

He nods.

"You know… There's something more to the moon then just a simple name called "The moon"." He runs his hand through his hair.

"What do you mean by that?" I arch an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure… It's just that, when I unfroze I looked at the sky and the moon was saying something," He looks embarrassed.

"What, are you afraid I won't believe you?" I smirk.

He just shrugs.

"Jack Frost, No matter what you say it's true." I pull him close and kiss him. All of my feelings melt into the kiss, and I press it deeper.

**Jack's POV**

When Elsa kissed me, I felt like a million bolts of lightning were hitting me. I just smiled stupidly when it was over.

"So… about the man in the moon thing?" Elsa breaks the awkward silence.

"Yeah, so there's such thing as guardians…" My voice trails off.

"Guardians, right? You mean the Muggle legends about the Big Four? The Tooth fairy, Sandman, St. Nick, and The Easter Bunny are who you're talking about" Elsa's eyes grew circular like the moon.

I just nod.

She smiles.

"Well? Is that all you were going to tell me?" She rolls her eyes.

"No, but if you insist-" Elsa pulls me closer and kisses me again to shut me up.

I feel like flying a thousand miles, which is very ironic because we are already floating in the air. **(A/N: XD IRONY!) **

"Do you want to go back to Hogwarts?" We finally break apart.

Her eyes grow wide.

"I'm sorry… But after what happened to you, I don't want to hurt anyone… I'm sorry Jack," She looks scared, and squeezes my hand. I squeeze it back.

"Don't worry, I have something to tell you," I smile sarcastically.

"What?" She manages to crack a smile.

"I'm the spirit of winter, you can't freeze me or hurt me," I twirl my frost-covered cane.

"You're the spirit of winter?" Elsa looks surprised, but she looks happy to hear.

"Yes Winters, believe it or not," I quickly make a snowball and throw it at her. Oh god, it hits her face.

"Jack Frost, I'm going to get you for that!" She makes a snowball of her own and throws it at my bare-feet. It stings, but I don't care. I laugh.

Elsa wins again, after a few more shots. I hold her hand, and take her up near the beautiful sky.

"So… Are you coming back?" I decide to bring up the subject.

"Maybe… After that snowball fight it feels like I'm running out of magic," She attempts to make a snowball, but it's tiny as a pebble.

"Are you sure you want to get rid of your powers so bad?" I ask.

"Well, if I didn't want to get rid of them then I wouldn't be with you," She laughs, then kisses me again.

All of my feelings melt into the kiss.

**Hiccup's POV**

When we got back, Hogwarts looked even worse. It was… snowing? Well, it was and it was snowing even more when Toothless was struggling. The headmaster sees that we don't have Elsa or Jack, and he gives us a sad look.

"At least you tried," He murmurs to us.

"We need the criminal to unfreeze this monster of a storm," Great, Weaselton was butting in on the situation.

"Now, let's not start the name-calling Weselton," I hope the headmaster doesn't leave, or else Weaselton will be ordering us around and saying Elsa was a monster.

"Keep the students warm is our mission to do, and unfreeze Hogwarts," The headmaster tries to calm Weaselton down when he starts saying gibberish of how cold it is.

"I can get Elsa," I have no idea I said that.

Everyone turns to look at me.

"Elsa? Elsa Winters? She caused this?" Hans… Oh no Hans is going to get involved with this, I'm sure of it.

"Headmaster, I can go find her," Hans gives me an evil grin, before turning innocently to the headmaster.

"Alright, but I can't let you go alone however," He raises an eyebrow at Hans when the jerk was about to protest.

"Hans, you may go with Hiccup and… Merida," I feel relieved when he says Merida's name.

We walk towards Elsa's ice palace.

"Out of my way you weaklings," Hans pushes us to the ground, grabs his wand, and runs into the cold palace.

"Jerk," Merida helps me up, and we run inside. I wanted to freeze right on the spot. Pitch was here? Hans and Pitch were cornering Elsa and… Jack? Jack was alive!

"PITCH YOU MISERABLE SOUL, LEAVE THEM ALONE!" Merida was going, well Merida on them. She tackled Pitch and pinned him to the ground.

"Hiccup, take care of Hans, I'll handle Pitch," Merida says, while punching Pitch in the jaw.

Elsa was helping me beat Hans, while Jack helped Merida.

**Elsa's POV**

"You think you can stop this winter monster? Or are you too _afraid_?" Hans sneered.

The words stung like crazy.

"Stay away," I said firmly, and pushed a block of ice in his way while Hiccup's dragon was scratching him.

"What are you going to do? Give me frostbite Frost?" I hear Pitch sneer as I duck from Han's curse. **(A/N: DEFENITION OF CURSE IN THIS CASE IS A RANDOM SPELL FROM HAN'S WAND, NOT A SWEAR IF YOU'RE CONFUSED)**

Elsa hit Hans in the stomach with a block of ice.

"Elsa don't be the monster they think you are," I hear Pitch say.

"Don't listen to him! He's trying to manipulate you!" I try and convince Elsa as she stops, and looks confused.

Pitch was looking at Elsa with his cold empty eyes.

It all happened so fast, I was speechless. Pitch had thrown Jack into the big ice chandelier, and it was falling down from the sudden impact.

"Elsa!" The chandelier had fallen, and ice shards flew everywhere.

**So, did you like it? It's getting close to the end of the story! By the way, should I start writing a High School Jelsa Fanficiton? Or a College AU? Please comment! **


End file.
